Resident Evil: Tangled Web
by PhantasmBabeIvory
Summary: RE5 AU - Claire is kidnapped by Wesker and goes missing for two years. When her brother and Jill find her, they get more than they bargained for, but not all is as it seems. Rated T for language; may go up to M as story progresses. Claire\Other pairing
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_(Author's Notes: This is to be an alternate take of RE5, based on what might have happened if Chris and Jill had missed Wesker at the Spencer Estate. The only character I lay claim to is Elliott; everyone else is the property of Capcom unless otherwise noted. I will be throwing in references to many of the playable characters featured in the series as the story progresses, even if they don't play an active role. Hope you all enjoy the ride._

_And, if any fans of my Transformers fanfiction are reading this, I swear I have not given up on Sky Dancer. It is my hope that exploring another universe may inspire me to finish that story at long last.)_

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Prologue

Longtime partners, of not one but two special tasks forces, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were walking as briskly as they could down a wide corridor with his younger sister Claire sandwiched between them. Each of them held one of her arms in place over their shoulders. Though they couldn't hear one another's thoughts, Chris and Jill were nevertheless attuned to the fact that this was arguably the most harrowing situation they'd ever found themselves in. Given how stressed the two of them were, they could only imagine what the five highly-trained soldiers accompanying them were thinking.

Chris winced when his sister let out a loud, agonized scream next to his right ear. He swore that he'd likely be deaf if exposed to another twenty minutes of this. However, that was the least of his concerns, in spite of the fact that it would take him and Jill, and their unit, a bit longer than that to clear the facility they'd infiltrated to find and rescue Claire. His sister was in no condition to walk or otherwise support her own weight. That alone was slowing down the group supporting and/or flanking her. Provided the screams didn't cease, they were sure to be heard by one of Wesker's lackeys before the rescue party would be able to get to anything resembling an exit.

"Fuck!" Jill said, stopping to get a better grip on Claire when the latter began to slip away from her. Being forced to halt made Jill face up to the harsh reality of their situation. She shortly caught her partner's eye. Even though he had to know what she was thinking, she still spoke his name in an impersonal but pleading tone.

"No!" Chris barked out, his role as the overprotective big brother overriding his common sense. "We are not stopping!" It was understandable. Claire had been missing for almost two years. No doubt Chris wanted to get her to safety as soon as possible, but no one on the rescue team had expected to find her heavily pregnant and due to give birth at any moment.

Jill squared her shoulders, maintaining an authoritative edge. "If we don't, Wesker will have his claws back on her in no time, Chris! You'll like that even less! Claire's making too much noise, and we're moving too slow. Delivering the baby will increase our odds of getting out quickly and quietly." She panned the corridor, instructing one of the soldiers accompanying them to check the doors for a place to hole up until further notice.

Chris wanted to argue the point, but slowly began to realize that Jill was right. Yet, there was a risk in stopping as well. If Wesker or any one of his men found them, the odds were good that Claire would be taken away a second time. The fact that his sister let out another cry caused Chris to want to pound the wall with his free hand. "Damn it to hell!" he shouted. He couldn't lose her again after he'd just found her!

The third door was unlocked. The only identifying markers that it may have been a science lab at some point were the two metal gurneys shoved against one wall. As he and Jill carefully laid Claire down on an army jacket that one of their companions surrendered to provide her with the barest amount of comfort, Chris prayed that the room had at least been sterilized against whatever experiments, if any, might have taken place within it. Perhaps so; he was sure he was picking up a faint trace of ammonia.

Jill ordered two of their companions, Josh and Sheva, to guard the hallway before kneeling in front of Claire and quietly looking her over. Jill shortly let out a deep breath, wishing that her specialty was medicine instead of bomb defusing, but resigned herself to trying to get through this with or without that particular expertise. She knew enough to tell Chris to move Claire into a sitting position and support her. "It won't be long," Jill stated while gently rubbing Claire's lower leg with one hand in a comforting gesture. "Just hang in there, and we'll be home free before you know it."

A more unwelcome response sounded from the facility's intercom. The cold, crisp tone of Albert Wesker's voice grated at Chris and Jill. "I will assume that you don't know exactly what you've stumbled into here, Chris, but I would ask that you return my property immediately." Though his words implied that he didn't know their exact whereabouts, Wesker's audacity sent Chris' temper through the roof.

When Chris looked down, his worst fears given root by Wesker's statement, Claire was gazing back at him with a mix of pain and fear in her eyes. Though he was furious, he fought to hold onto his sanity and remain calm for her sake. Seeing that she was fumbling for his hand, Chris wrapped his fingers firmly around hers.

"Please," Claire gasped out. "Don't let him..."

That was all she was able to get out before her face scrunched up. Chris felt a pang of sympathy when she tightened her grip on his hand. He sought to soothe her, "I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner, Claire. But I promise you that I won't let that bastard hurt you again."

Claire was too focused on conserving her energy to offer a response. She had never felt such pain before in all of her twenty-nine years, but she knew by her brother's words that it stood to get so much worse. She hadn't meant to imply that she'd been raped. Chris hated Wesker so much that the misconception would cause her brother to do something drastic. _Chris, please, _she thought as though it would by some miracle convey itself to him. _It isn't what you think... The baby's not his._

There was no recognition from Chris, naturally. Seconds later, Claire squeezed her eyes shut, biting back another scream. It wasn't just the pain that was taxing her. Being forced onto her feet, however necessary, for a short distance hadn't helped at this late stage. It was still comforting to have someone she loved by her side as opposed to Wesker's so-called medical staff. Especially since she'd been convinced she was completely alone. Maybe now, she'd find the strength to get through this, as well as whatever followed. Just before the rescue party had found her, the doctor had said she was almost fully dilated. At least it wouldn't be much longer.

Lolling her head to one side and keeping her eyes closed, Claire conjured a face into view that brought both comfort and anguish. She knew it was the only way she'd ever see _him_ again, and she desperately wanted him with her in some form.

_Elliott..._


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter One

_Two years prior_

Ironically, it began with news of a pregnancy. One of Claire's friends in Terra Save, a human rights organization she'd been a part of for almost four years, had announced that she was expecting her first child. On the day that her life had officially entered a decidedly downward spiral, Claire was out shopping for a gift for next week's planned baby shower. She had just abandoned the baby clothes section and was turning her attention to a Baby Bjorn carrier. She was trying to remember if one of the other partygoers had mentioned plans to purchase one when her cell phone announced an incoming call with a burst of lyrics from Bon Jovi's 'Living on A Prayer'.

Claire blushed when the loud ringtone caused several nearby shoppers to look her way in annoyance. She shot them an apologetic look even as she frantically dug the phone from her purse. Flipping it open silenced the music. Claire was still turning away from the display counter as she checked the caller ID and put the phone to her ear. "Ola, big brother," she answered in a cheery tone, heading towards the front of the store. "I hope you're calling with the best news ever."

After a second of silence, a sigh reached her from the other end of the line. "Honestly, kiddo," Chris answered in a tired tone. "I wish I was, especially after you went to the trouble to help find Oswell Spencer's location. In case I didn't say so earlier, I commend you for that."

Claire hesitated, her smile fading. She was so sure that pooling her resources within Terra Save with those in her brother's own organization would lead to the arrest of one of the most corrupt CEOs that she knew. For the purpose of keeping the conversation more private, she waited until she'd exited the store before guessing, "He wasn't there...?"

"Oh, no, he was there alright," Chris responded quickly. "But he was already dead by the time Jill and I found him. According to the security tapes we pulled, he'd been murdered almost a full day earlier." There was a slight pause, and then, with a derisive snort, her brother went on with, "Too good for the old bastard, if you ask me."

Claire sought to hide her disappointment when she said, in a convincingly chipper tone, "Careful, Chris. You're starting to sound cynical... Just think, it's one less employee of Umbrella that we have to worry about, and a big fish at that."

If her attempt to cheer him up was working, she wouldn't know by his tone. "Yeah, a big fish that I'd hoped would point us towards a bigger, more dangerous one. Instead... Wesker's the one who killed him, Claire."

Claire blinked. "What? Why?" She was quick to realize how absurd she sounded, and followed it a second later with, "I thought they were in the same boat."

"When have you known Wesker to be in the same boat with anyone?" There was a moment of silence, then Chris continued in a guarded tone. Claire guessed the details had been deemed classified. Such was the drawback of having an older brother working for the government. There were certain things that Chris wasn't allowed to disclose to a "civilian" sister, even though she'd seen her fair share of horrific creatures generated by Umbrella. "To put it mildly, they had a difference of opinion. The old man's madness ran pretty deep. That's all I can tell you."

Claire took a moment, then responded with, "So... I'm guessing that you weren't given any clue where the bigger fish has gone." As she hoped, the pun earned a laugh from him. At the sound, Claire smiled. She didn't care if it sounded bitter or not; she was simply glad to hear Chris snicker once in a while. Lord knew she'd been heckling him enough lately to not be so serious all the time.

"No, but that doesn't mean that Jill and I will stop searching for him. It'll be nice to finally close that chapter."

Claire shifted her weight. "When you do, be careful... I remember that he has just as big a grudge against you as you do against him. And I'm not ready to lose you yet, big brother." Without waiting for a response, she turned to regard the store entrance to her right, recalling her reason for being here. "By the way," she said, suppressing a laugh as she thought of how the abrupt change in topic would surely make his head spin. "If you had to pick a gift to give to someone at a baby shower, what would it be?"

Chris was too caught off guard and grumpy to offer much of a helpful response, and Claire opted to let it go. The two siblings shared a few more words before ending the call, but Chris did promise to call her again next week. After she folded the cell phone closed and tucked it away, Claire leaned back against the granite store front, closing her eyes and working to dispel the ill feelings that the conversation had stirred up. The one bright spot she had to latch onto was that she was secretly glad that Wesker had no longer been there when Chris and Jill showed. That could have ended very badly in any number of ways since they wouldn't have expected him.

The cries of seagulls circling the parking lot overhead and the aroma of coffee from a nearby diner was starting to put her at ease when a sudden voice with a mild British accent interrupted her reverie. "Having trouble finding something?"

Claire opened her eyes and gasped. She hadn't even heard anyone approaching. She looked to the left, soon finding that the voice belonged to a young man with tousled black hair who'd been partially concealed behind a Romanesque pillar accenting the hair salon next door. He too was facing the parking lot, a lit cigarette that was almost burned out tucked indifferently between two fingers on his right hand. Had there been a steady breeze coming from his direction, Claire surely would have smelled the smoke. He was that close to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, dropping the cigarette and grinding it out underneath a brown leather boot. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, or to scare you." Turning slightly in her direction, he added, "I promise I wasn't trying to intrude on your phone call, but I overheard you asking your brother for advice."

Claire hesitated, unsure how to react for a moment. She had been through enough, been burned enough times, to have some trust issues, but there was something about his polite tone and the way it went against his appearance that intrigued her. Tilting her head slightly and hoping that she wasn't coming across as confrontational, she said, "You don't strike me as someone who would know what to look for."

He took a step forward, pulling a packet of mint gum from his pocket and unwrapping a piece. "Maybe I'd surprise you... I come from a big family, and my third oldest sister is expecting her second child. When you have to buy baby gifts every two to three years, you get to become something of an expert."

Claire shrugged after a few seconds. "Sure. I have nothing to lose." She smiled slightly when he offered her a piece of gum. While she took him up on it, she still tucked it in her purse for later, explaining offhandedly that she was a loud chewer. In response, he stepped forward, popping the gum in his mouth and deliberately chewing it. Claire fell into step next to him as he passed her, and his arm instinctively darted towards her lower back though he didn't actually touch her.

She was still marveling over what a gentleman he was as he steered her towards the baby books section. However, once Claire realized where they were headed, she stopped and shot him a dubious look. "So, big family, yet you automatically go for something generic?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

There was no malice in his tone or dark brown eyes when he looked at her and said, "There's nothing generic about it. One thing I've learned, that if you're going to give a gift to someone, is to make it as unique as possible – something that they'd want to hold onto instead of get rid of once it's served its purpose. Plus, I had a plan prior to coming here. That said..." He trailed off as he turned and wandered into the aisle, and, her curiosity roused, Claire moved to follow him. When she watched him zero in on a specific title, she was given a better sense of what he meant. She had to admit it was a good idea. While she wasn't familiar with the board book he selected, she did spot one of her personal childhood favorites on the shelf.

"Okay, point taken," Claire admitted, shyly ducking past him to grab her personal fave for herself. "Thank you."

He gave a warm smile. "Anything for a beautiful damsel in distress," he said in the same polite tone that had won her over to begin with. "Might it be too presumptuous to ask your name?"

She stepped back down the aisle towards him, extending her hand for him to shake. "Claire Redfield."

He parroted her name back to her; she wasn't sure if he'd wanted to see how it sounded or if this was a means to commit it to memory, but she didn't ask. "Very pleased to meet you," he responded, grasping her outstretched hand and giving it a light shake. "Elliott Gregory... And, if I might ask, who's the gift for? I'm already guessing it's not a relative, or your brother would have given it more thought."

Claire was suddenly even more intrigued. "Hmm, so you're both charming and perceptive? That's a rare find these days." She paused, then went on to inform him of her co-worker. "Thank you again for the suggestion, Elliott. You just made my day a whole lot easier."

He tilted his head slightly to the side, giving her a relaxed smile. The pose was a little disconcerting, as it reminded her of a friend, Leon, but that was where the similarity ended. Claire quickly shook off the bewildered look that had risen to her eyes, praying that he hadn't seen it. He must not have, for he didn't question her about it. Instead, he hesitantly asked, "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?"

Claire hesitated as well. Typically, she wasn't the type of person to be spontaneous, especially with someone she'd just met, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was someone who she'd get along with swimmingly. And, he was obviously interested in her as well, or he wouldn't have taken the chance. So it was, in spite of herself, she found herself giving an enthusiastic yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter Two

The waitress at the diner looked slightly wary of them when they seated themselves at the counter. Claire couldn't determine if the reaction was to Elliott's unkempt appearance or to the biker-esque outfit that Claire herself was wearing. Nevertheless, the twosome had their orders in within seconds.

After the waitress moved away towards the coffeemaker, Elliott pivoted slightly on his barstool so he was facing Claire. "So, rather than starting off with banal chitchat, let me try to guess three things about you to see how accurately I have you pegged so far." He leaned to the side, planting his elbow on the counter, resting his chin against his fist, and silently studying her for a moment. "Again, I wasn't trying to intrude on your call, but your brother is in pursuit of someone dangerous, which would suggest he is either in law enforcement or military... You are not quick to trust people, but you are nevertheless open-minded."

Elliott seemed to stretch for a third factoid before hesitantly saying, "And, you don't have any children of your own yet, but it is an option that you would like to explore someday."

It took her a moment to find her voice, she was so stunned. For only having spent a few minutes with her, he'd deduced quite a bit. The waitress returned with their coffees - decaf with milk and honey for Elliott, black caffeinated for Claire. With a smile, Claire stated, "You're good."

He returned her smile, opening up the small sealed packet of honey next to his own cup and stirring it in with a spoon. "Glad to know I haven't lost my touch."

She raised an eyebrow. "This is a common practice for you on a first date?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice, though she soon silently berated herself for using the word, 'date'.

Elliott shook his head. "Forgive me, Claire. I did not mean to imply that." He raised his cup to his lips, taking a quick sip and wincing slightly as though he'd burned himself. "Reading people has always been something I've been quite good at. That last one, however, was a bit of a lucky guess on my part."

Claire gave a small, entertained laugh. "Well, seeing as I don't have that ability, I'd say it's your turn to tell me about you," she responded, blowing into her cup.

Elliott chuckled slightly. "Well, let's see... My family and I are originally from England, as you may have guessed. We moved to the States when my siblings and I were still very young. I have four sisters – three older, one younger - and two older brothers. And, against my father's wishes, I have a degree in Journalism."

Claire set her cup back on the counter. "How is it that you still have an accent then?"

"Partially because my parents never lost theirs, and partly because an old, er, acquaintance of mine said she found it attractive," Elliott answered. "That aside, I would be someone who has no wish to forget where I came from."

Claire chose not to question if the old 'acquaintance' was an ex-girlfriend. She didn't want to come across as too forward. She politely declined when their waitress came back around to ask if they'd like anything else, then noted, "I would think you'd prefer tea over coffee in that case."

He shrugged. "Now there's a stereotype if I ever heard one."

"Touché," Claire answered. "What field did your father want you to pursue?"

Elliott cleared his throat. "Same as my brothers. Either business or law, or both. You could say that my father is stuck in his ways and can't imagine wanting any other career. As a result, he'll barely say a word to me at family gatherings."

Claire lowered her gaze, wondering what her own father may say of her and Chris' career choices if he were still around. "Don't get me wrong, Claire," Elliott said quickly, clearly misinterpreting her look of melancholy. "In spite of what he thinks, I'm content with my decision. I don't need his approval in order to be happy."

She hesitated, idly running her thumb across the rim of the cup. She debated whether or not to clue him in, but decided that it may be too heavy-handed for a first date. Again, she silently reprimanded herself (_Stop using the word, 'date', Redfield!_) and looked back up at him when he broke the silence. "So, what is it that you do for a living?"

With a small smile pulling at her lips, she answered, "I work for a non-profit human rights organization." This time, it was he that raised an eyebrow. She had anticipated that and went on to say, "I know, not the typical way to earn a paycheck, but I earn enough income to pay the bills. And, my brother Chris is always there willing to help me out if finances get tight." She took another sip of her coffee and looked up at him with a more cheerful gaze. "We do good work there, or I wouldn't have signed up."

"Any company I may be aware of?" Elliott asked.

"Terra Save," Claire answered, taking another swig of her coffee before the temperature dropped much more. Elliott shrugged and said he hadn't heard of them, and she asked if he was interested in learning more. When he said yes, she cleared her throat and sat up straight. "The organization got started because of a pharmaceutical company, the Umbrella Corporation... Know of them?"

Elliott nodded. "Given the way they made the news several years back, who doesn't?" he asked rhetorically. "Quite the scandal, the genetic experiments they'd conducted under the radar."

Claire nodded absently. "They ruined a lot of lives," she quietly agreed. "Not the least of which were the people under their employ who had no clue of any wrongdoings... After Umbrella's activities were made known to the public, a former employee of theirs, Carlos Oliveira, wanted to make sure that anyone not involved in the experiments got a fair shake. He became a co-founder of Terra Save. Our company's initial purpose was to help low-level employees of Umbrella find their way in wake of the disaster. We've since come to collaborate with other organizations dedicated to cleaning up the aftermath of Umbrella's mess. It didn't help that much of their research and bio-weapons somehow found their way onto the black market." She saw nothing wrong with sharing this last part. There were enough news reports and rumors out in the world that he was sure to have heard something.

"Sounds like quite the noble cause," Elliott answered. "I must admit, I'd not given much thought to the fact that not all of them could be held accountable." He was silent for a moment, then went on with, "I commend you, Claire, for taking part in saving the world. I don't know many who would put forth the effort to do so."

Claire thanked him. "So, what kind of writing do you do?" she asked.

"I started out writing movie reviews or putting together ads for local theater productions. Currently, I write for an online blog called Odds and Ends. Been there for almost half a year, but have already developed quite the fan base."

It both surprised and delighted her that he was being modest. "I take it you really love it then."

He nodded. "Very much so. I mostly write anecdotes. Things I encounter in my everyday life that are unusual or amusing. It's my hope that it hits the same notes with my readers. I would say, even if I never become world-renowned, I enjoy entertaining people."

She smiled ever so slightly. "I'll have to look up some of your work sometime. Would it be under your own name or a pseudonym?"

"My name. You shouldn't have any trouble finding it online." He looked into his cup, which he had periodically been taking sips from as they'd talked, and idly remarked that it was empty. Looking back at her, Elliott stated, "I thank you for agreeing to join me, Claire. It's been a pleasure getting to know you."

"Same here." She gestured to the shopping bag containing her gift. "Thanks again for helping me pick something out."

"You're very welcome." He hesitated. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime. The coffee, not the shopping."

Claire blinked. There was something thrilling about the fact that he was interested in her enough to ask. It still took her a moment to nod in agreement. "Sure."

Elliott almost looked relieved that she said yes. He was quick to write his name and phone number on a napkin. Passing it across the counter to her, he commented her on her smile. Claire answered it with a bashful grin and thanked him once more.

Seconds later, Elliott got to his feet, digging out his wallet and signaling the waitress to come over. He handed over four crisp one dollar bills and stated, "This should cover both the young lady's coffee and my own. Anything left over is yours."

Elliott was already turning to leave before it registered with Claire that he was paying for both the drinks. At the realization, she turned to look after him in bewilderment. _Guess I should stop denying that this is a date, _she thought after he'd walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter Three

Past Elliott's departure, Claire took the time to finish her coffee. However, she did write his name down on a slip of paper dug from her purse before she forgot. By the time she made it out to the parking lot, there was no sign of him.

When she arrived back at her one-bedroom apartment after six, Claire made it a point to place the paper bearing Elliott's name on the desk next to her laptop. With that accomplished, she set down her purse, mail, and the baby gift she had purchased. She was in the process of removing her gloves and vest when a mewling creature began attacking her left leg. She looked down with a start, taking in the sight of the ebony silver Ocicat she'd adopted some time ago. She was surprised to see him inexplicably pawing at her jeans and crying.

Claire kneeled down and extended her hand. Her cat responded by butting his head against her palm, clearly wanting to be petted. She obliged for a few seconds, only to be surprised when he started mewling again when she stopped. She scolded him, "Don't be so demanding, Tyrant."

She made her way towards the kitchen, ignoring Tyrant's continued whining. In spite of his name, he was normally a very docile feline. She couldn't imagine what had gotten into him.

After she started a pot boiling, she busied herself with replenishing Tyrant's food and water. This, fortunately, put an end to his mewling as he swiftly began chowing down. Past that, she turned her attention to preparing angel hair pasta with mushrooms and Alfredo sauce for herself. Once she had a bowl put together, she went to sit at the desk. In between bites, she looked through her mail, hoping from a letter from one of the three people who wrote to her on a regular basis. There was nothing but bills.

She idly tapped the slip with Elliott's name, debating whether or not to conduct an online search. Tyrant jumped onto her lap while she was thinking about this, causing her to gasp. She looked down at him as he quickly made himself comfortable and curled up against her. The fact that he was no longer crying or behaving oddly relaxed her somewhat. She wondered if he'd simply been hungry or thirsty.

Claire sighed, idly scratching a spot behind Tyrant's ear and allowing his purring to soothe her. Then, before she could change her mind, she pulled up a search engine on her laptop and hurriedly typing in Elliott's name. She quickly scanned the entries that popped up, bypassing the ones with headlines suggesting a movie review. The seventh link, entitled 'Odds and Ends', dated four days ago, sounded like what she was looking for. She clicked on it and settled back in her chair to read.

**_11/24/2006 – I can honestly say that today has given me one of the most interesting sights I've ever seen. I had just exited the house when I saw a blue jay perched on the hood of my car. At least, that was my first impression. It spread its wings upon seeing me, but flying away wasn't an option. Not sure how it happened, but somehow, the bird's foot got trapped in the seam by the hood. I watched its futile attempts to get away before taking pity and trying to free it by hand. The problem with this is that the poor blue jay was getting more frantic when my hands got close. I stopped, worried it would injure itself. I spent a minute trying to figure this out before coming up with an alternative. I'm happy to report that popping the hood was all it took to safely set the little bird free._**

**_Additionally, while I was at line at the grocery, I happened to overhear something quite amusing from the elderly couple checking out ahead of me. The cashier had to check the husband's driver's license for some reason or other. Upon handing it back, the cashier, presumably going by the date of birth, wished him a happy birthday. The wife questioned the cashier why she said this, and the husband responded by saying his birthday was tomorrow. The wife's reaction – "It is?" – was priceless._**

Claire had to laugh at the second one, seeing what Elliott meant by entertaining people. She was quick to access the archives for additional entries from him. She loved the way he worded these anecdotes and how he turned mundane events into sources of humor. Deciding that she'd had her fill after reading ten pages, she typed in a quick signed comment praising his work, bookmarked the site, and switched over to her email account.

What she wasn't expecting was to find seven emails from Terra Save's events coordinator, nearly all of them marked urgent. Claire could do nothing but stare at them a moment, wondering what the problem could possibly be. The only event on their calender was a banquet fundraiser scheduled three days from now. As far as she was aware, there was nothing that would warrant this many frantic emails.

Claire composed herself, then opened the first one. She gained an instant understanding as she read. The pharmaceutical company, Tricell, who'd helped sponsor this event, was now interested in getting directly involved. According to the email, the events coordinator had received word that the new CEO of Tricell's African branch was intending to attend the banquet, accompanied by two bodyguards.

She quickly skimmed through the remaining emails. The gist of it was that the coordinator was in a panic on how to turn the banquet into a more elegant affair on such short notice. To put it simply, 'barbequed meals and the ranch-style hall that they'd booked suddenly didn't feel classy enough.' Claire laid her hands flat on the desk, letting out a deep breath to help herself focus. The coordinator had a tendency to be high strung. It was very possible that he was blowing this out of proportion.

It didn't take her long to compose a reply asking if the female CEO, Excella Gionne, was expecting anything fancy. After sending the return email, Claire leaned back in her seat. She wondered if the coordinator was making such an assumption based on how exotic Excella's name was. Assuming that it may take a while to get a reply, she got up to rinse the bowl in the sink. Afterwards, she turned her attention to the DVD rentals that she'd picked up the day before. It took her a moment to decide that she'd prefer the romantic comedy over the thriller. After popping the disc into the player and starting it up, she made herself comfortable on the black chaise lounge at the center of the room.

The film turned out to be a poor selection. It was boring enough to lull her to sleep until the late nighttime hours. If not for the repetitive music on the DVD menu, she might not have been roused as soon as she was. She yawned and stretched, reaching for the controller to turn off the TV and player.

Rubbing at the back of her neck, Claire got to her feet. Blinking sleepiness from her eyes, she went back to her laptop, refreshing the website to see if there were any new emails. Seeing that there were five new messages, she pulled up her inbox. Two were from the coordinator, and she started with those. The second email was the most relevant. He stated that he'd spoken with Excella's secretary. While the CEO was okay with the venue location, the menu would have to be tweaked a little. Excella's tastes ran more on the expensive side.

Claire couldn't help but be bothered by this. Excella must be quite a vain person if she refused to consent to the pre-planned meal. Giving a sigh, Claire sent a return email that they'd see about accommodating the unexpected guest, starting tomorrow. She then returned to her inbox, checking the remaining new emails. One was from a friend, but she decided to hold off on reading it. The second, given the heading, was just junk mail; she automatically deleted that one.

The heading for the third one caused her to pause, once she fully focused on it. The fact that it bore the subject line, _Reach for the S.T.A.R.S._, was enough to get her attention and get under her skin. She moved the cursor over the subject line to pull up an email address she didn't recognize. _**RogueChild** **at** **RaccoonCity** **dot** **com**. (note to readers - had to type the email addy this way because it kept getting deleted otherwise.)_

Claire almost didn't want to click on it, if only for the fact that it bore two references to better days. S.T.A.R.S. was an acronym for a paramilitary unit that her brother and Jill had once been a part of. Both the unit and Raccoon City were nothing but memories these days, thanks in large part to Umbrella. She lightly tapped the left mouse button with her finger, but not hard enough to actually open the email. She couldn't imagine Chris or Jill, or anyone else aware of Claire's connection to things dead and buried, would use an unknown email account to contact her.

She was nevertheless curious to know who would go to the trouble to get her attention, if not anyone she knew and trusted. That was the only reason that she opened the message.

In spite of the heading, the actual message was very obscure. _Keep track of your phone, and nothing bad will happen. Signed, a friend._

Claire burst out laughing after a moment, certain that this had to be a joke. Without a second thought, she hit the reply button. She quickly typed in a single question: _Mind clarifying?_ After sending it, she leaned back in her chair, yawning once more. She was about to shut off the laptop when a ding sounded from the computer. She leaned forward, eyeing the new message that had popped up on the screen. "Undeliverable. Email address doesn't exist," she whispered aloud in confusion.

She pondered this a moment. She would have written it off as a prank if not for the references to her past. It still begged the question why someone would send her such an email and then make themselves unable to contact. After another second, Claire printed a copy of the email.

She would have called her brother right now to have him run a trace on who sent this, but wasn't sure if she'd actually get ahold of him. She wasn't aware of Chris' schedule or if and when he may be out in the field. That was why they'd made arrangements for him to contact her from time to time.

With a sigh, she finally shut down the computer and retreated to the bedroom. Too weary to worry about undressing, she simply kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the mattress. She was scarcely aware of Tyrant leaping onto the bed and curling up next to her before she surrendered to the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer_: _Don't_ _own_ _anyone_ _except_ _Elliott_ (_and his_ _family_ _members_), _Amy_, _and Tyrant_ (_the_ _cat_). _Everyone_ _else_ _is_ _the_ _property of_ _Capcom_.

_Author's Notes_: _I_ _swear I came up with this idea back in mid-August, before Revelations 2 was even announced. Any similarity is purely coincidental. That aside, I will be re-uploading the previous chapters since some elements in this installment contradict what occurred previously. If you're confused about anything, feel free to ask questions._

_Also, be sure to check out the poll on my profile page._

Chapter Four

Claire was downright agitated by how tense the mysterious email was making her the next morning. She hated being paranoid, but had chosen to heed the warning contained within. She kept checking inside her purse at every opportunity to confirm that her cellphone was still there. Starting at 9:30, she had it sitting in plain sight next to the computer on her office desk.

Despite feeling antsy, Claire forced herself to focus on the issue with the fundraiser. Even though she didn't know the CEO's preferences, she worked to put together a list of menu items that Excella may favor. Once that was accomplished, Claire saw that it was faxed to Tricell's office in Africa for approval.

As she was turning away from the fax machine, Claire looked down at her cell phone in her hand. She was starting to feel foolish at keeping it close by. Nothing fishy had yet occurred. She had to remind herself that it was still early in the day, and the email hadn't specified a time frame. The most she could determine was that the heading and message combined were suggesting that she place a call to her brother at a critical moment. Although, it could also easily mean one of the other three surviving, and trustworthy, S.T.A.R.S. members. The fifth survivor was the last person she'd dream of contacting. Not for the first time, she hated that the email had been so vague.

Claire wasn't aware that she was standing there staring at her phone so long until one of her co-workers, Amy, commented on it. "You look like you're waiting for it to ring."

"What?" Claire asked, looking up with a start. She quickly collected herself. "Um, no, it's not that." Deciding that she didn't wish to share her concerns with Amy, she latched on to the one viable cover story she had. "I met this guy yesterday... Barely hung out with him, but he gave me his number. I was trying to decide if I should call him."

If there was one thing that Amy loved, it was to gossip. "You're kidding! Where? How? What's his name?"

Feeling slightly flustered at getting bombarded with questions, Claire held up one hand to gesture for Amy to slow down. "His name's Elliott, and I ran into him while we were both shopping for gifts. We stopped for coffee afterwards. No big deal."

Amy looked skeptical. "It has to be a big deal if you're thinking of calling him!"

Claire kept a straight face even though she was mentally cursing herself. It was too late to tell the truth, even if she wanted to. It was better that Amy have stars in her eyes than worry, but Claire still hated that she'd painted herself into a corner. Nevertheless, she responded with a joke. "Don't start ringing wedding bells yet, Amy. I barely know anything about him."

Amy dialed it back a bit at that. "I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for getting excited. In the years I've known you, you've never seemed interested in dating, let alone meeting someone... Do you like him, at least?"

Claire was reluctant to admit it, but Elliott was definitely intriguing. The wry grin that formed on her face caused Amy to squeal in delight.

Amy spoke in an energetic tone. "Then you have to go for it! Otherwise, you'll always wonder if he could be the one!"

Claire hesitated, thinking of the two previous times she had gotten her hopes up. Neither of them had ended well. She had misgivings about taking another chance, but Amy's words left her speculating. "I'll think about it," she said, repeating it in a firmer tone when Amy pressed the issue. "For now, we have work to do." She informed Amy of the fax she'd just sent. "If you see a reply come through before I do, let me know."

By the time the office closed at 3pm, there was still no answer to the fax. Claire informed the staff that she would leave the fax machine on for the time being. When questioned, she said she would make a special trip back to the office around eight to look for a response.

It took her roughly twenty minutes to get back to her apartment. Once inside, Claire checked Tyrant's food and water. Neither was empty, so she decided to refill them later. Her cat didn't come to greet her, but she didn't expect him to. It was normal for Tyrant to be lazy. She decided to wrap the gift she'd purchased yesterday even though the baby shower was still almost a week away. That task only took ten minutes.

Claire set the present in the center drawer on her desk to ensure that Tyrant wouldn't get at it. Based on past experience, he tended to go nuts over the yarn or ribbon wrapped around such objects. Her eyes landed on Elliott's name and number as she was bending over. As she leaned back, she was temporarily unable to tear her gaze away. She was curious if a second date would be as interesting as the first.

After a long moment, she checked her watch. It was now 3:45. She had plenty of time to kill before she had to head back to the office. She thought about watching the remaining rental, but that would only take 100 minutes at most. She wasn't sure that she was in the mood for a movie anyway.

Before she could change her mind, Claire picked up her cell phone and punched in Elliott's number. She lightly gnawed at her lip when it rang once, twice. She swore that she would have lost her nerve if he hadn't picked up at the start of the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Elliott," she said hesitantly. After a moment of silence, she added, "It's Claire."

"Hi!" he replied in an animated tone. "I'm glad to hear from you!"

Claire half smiled. "I was wondering if the offer still stands for another coffee run. Assuming you're free?"

"I will be in about an hour. Did you want to meet at the same place?"

She quickly decided that the previous location would be the simplest one for them to get together. "Sure. I'll see you there."

Claire was the first to arrive at the diner by five minutes. She was soon settled into a booth facing the entrance. When Elliott walked in, she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. It startled her once she realized that she'd been afraid he wouldn't show.

It didn't take him long to spot her. He walked over and seated himself across from her with a smile. Unlike yesterday, his hair was neatly slicked back, shining with either hair gel or mousse. The blue button-down shirt, black denim jeans, and bomber jacket he was dressed in added to the appeal.

Claire smiled back at him, leaning her head on one hand. "Well, don't you look handsome. What's the occasion?"

"I just came from my sister's baby shower," he answered. "Before you ask, she loved the book."

"I hope I didn't drag you away from that."

"Not at all. It was already winding down when you called." He paused, then said, "I forgot to ask when the party is for your co-worker."

"Six days from now." Claire looked up when the waiter approached their table, asking if he could take their order. Both she and Elliott requested the same coffees as yesterday. "What's your sister's name, by the way? The one who's expecting?"

"Katherine, with a k. She couldn't be more excited. She's hoping for a girl this time." He leaned back in his seat, stretching his arm out along the top of the booth. "How about your brother? Does he have any kids?"

Claire almost choked on her coffee at the concept. "I'm sorry," she said when she caught him staring at her with wide eyes. "If you knew anything about him, you would know that Chris Redfield does not fit in the same sentence with kids. He's not even seeing someone on a personal level, as far as I know. Early on, I thought there might be something between him and Jill. She's a soldier as well and has been Chris' partner for a long time. That never went anywhere, though." Claire hesitated. "I suppose that maybe his personal demons got in the way."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elliott responded. "I can't imagine what it would be like, not having any nieces or nephews. Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

Claire shook her head. "It's just Chris and I," she said quietly. She cleared her throat, sitting up straight. "Okay, on to a happier topic. Tell me more about your family."

"Well, let's see. I believe I told you that my father's a businessman. He owns and operates a furniture distribution center based in San Antonio. My mother used to work in advertising, retired now. Both of my brothers are set to take over the family business someday. Can't say I understand it, but it still disappointed my father that I chose a different path."

"Do you get along with your brothers and sisters?"

"Some more than others," Elliott answered. "Katherine and my younger sister, Lisette, are the ones I'm closest to. Probably because they're the only ones who live within driving range. The three of us try to get together for dinner at least once a month."

"Sounds like you have a very different life from mine."

"You speak as though that's a bad thing. If everyone were the same, the world would be a very boring place."

Claire discreetly pulled her cellphone from her purse, both to assure herself it was still there and to check the time. "You have a point. But, after the headache at work today, I'd gladly step into someone else's shoes."

"Oh, yeah? What happened?"

It didn't take Claire long to fill him in on the fundraiser and the unexpected guest. Elliott's first question was one that she had not considered. "You said that this Excella is bringing two bodyguards. Are they expecting to be fed?"

"God forbid!" Claire answered with an exasperated sigh. "It's going to be difficult enough to add one more plate to the menu on such short notice... Especially if there's still no answer to the fax at 8pm."

"I hope that there is." He was silent for a moment, then continued, "What's this CEO so worried about that she needs that much security? For a two-hour banquet, no less?"

"I wish I knew. But, as long as the kinks get ironed out and the event goes smoothly, I can't say I care."

Elliott finished the last of his coffee. "Maybe I could help out with that. How would you feel about a volunteer with some cooking expertise?"

By his tone, Claire was given the strong impression that he was referring to himself. "You cook as well?"

He chuckled. "The more you get to know me, the more you'll see I'm a man of many talents. Provided you're interested in spending more time together?"

Claire flashed him a giddy smile. She was totally loving this brand of flirting. "I might be," she teased.

"Then I'll have to make an extra effort to avoid disappointing you."

She mulled it over, weighing her options. "Okay," she said after a minute of silence. "I think I'll take you up on that."

_(Author's notes - Claire gets abducted within the next chapter or two, but Wesker won't show up until a bit later. Stay tuned.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter Five

Even after their coffee mugs were empty, Claire and Elliott remained in the booth for another hour. They talked at length about topics ranging from favorite movies to childhood hijinks. It wasn't until they were walking outside that she became uncomfortably aware just how dark it was. She now didn't relish returning to the office at this time of day. Even though she still had her phone with her, the thought of venturing alone to a dimly-lit building didn't sit well with her.

After a second or two, she had a burst of inspiration and turned to look at him. She could easily kill two birds with one stone. "How'd you like to come with me to see if there's a reply? If there is, you'd know right away if it's a dish you could prepare." She realized after the words left her that it was risky to invite someone she barely knew. However, she knew the building and its layout quite well. It would be easy to break away from him on the off chance he tried something.

Elliott's eyes conveyed his surprise. Claire guessed he hadn't expected her to extend the offer. "Um, sure. How far away is it?"

"About two to three miles. If that's not a problem, I can guide you there."

He agreed and turned to regard the parking lot. "Which car is yours?"

"Bike, actually," Claire corrected. She led him towards a shiny Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12R with a pink finish and blue lightning bolts decorating the front plating. She asked him where his car was so she could wheel it over.

He walked with her over to his own vehicle after she disengaged the kickstand. "It's funny," he commented. "You didn't strike me as someone who liked living on the edge."

She grinned. "Just one contradiction that makes me interesting," she joked. "It's not my only vehicle though. I typically use my car for driving to and from work."

He gestured to a gray Toyota Camry they were approaching. "Here we are."

It didn't take very long for the two of them to drive to the Terra Save office. She was unlocking the door to the building in no time. She felt another wave of unease as they entered the darkened interior, but reminded herself of Elliott's reaction to brush it off.

Claire was relieved to find a reply sitting on the fax machine. Even better, approval had been given for a pan-seared filet mignon with red wine sauce. She relayed the info to Elliott and he responded with a smile that he could be able to cook that up with no problem. "You don't have to worry about paying me," he said without being asked. "I'm happy to help out."

"Thank you. You are a lifesaver!" Feeling as though a weight had been lifted, she added, "If there's ever anything I can do to return the favor, don't hesitate to ask."

"Don't mention it. I enjoy spending time with you." Claire was unsure how to respond to that. He thankfully spared her any awkwardness by clearing his throat and saying, "Well, it's getting late. Shall we?"

She agreed. Once they were back at the front door, she panned the parking lot before opening it. There were no other vehicles in sight. After locking up behind them, she turned to look at him with a smile. "I don't have the venue address on me right now, but I could call you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely. I look forward to seeing you again."

She blushed. "Mutual. Thank you again. For everything."

He merely nodded. The two of them walked back to their respective vehicles in silence. It wasn't long before they were on their way, each headed in a different direction.

Claire was very much reassured once she was back in her apartment with the door bolted. She had made it through an entire day with no incidents. She replenished Tyrant's food and water. Her cat came running at the clatter of the food falling into the dish. He began munching heartily as soon as the bag was out of the way. She lovingly stroked his head for several seconds before moving over to her desk.

There were no more unordinary emails awaiting her when she checked. She decided that she wasn't going to waste her time worrying about it since nothing had happened today.

Sighing, she reached for the printout. Once she had it in hand, she hesitated, having second thoughts. At last, she said aloud, "Whoever you are, you're done making me paranoid." Before she could change her mind, she dropped it into the shredder.

Nevertheless, the issue was invading her thoughts when she was trying to get to sleep. To put herself at ease, she resolved to take it more seriously only if a second email from the same sender found its way to her. After all, if someone was really trying to warn her, it was unlikely they'd resort to just one message.

Thankfully, there was no further correspondence from RogueChild within the next 24 hours. When another day passed with no signs of danger or life-threatening emergencies, Claire was quite relieved. She was able to sleep easier that particular evening.

She didn't get up until 9am on the day of the fundraiser. Showering and having breakfast didn't take long. Around 10:30, she went out to return the movie rentals and to buy a bag of cat litter.

Upon returning to her apartment, Claire took some time to play with Tyrant and then to read a few more chapters in Dean Koontz's latest novel. Come 2pm, she had completed all necessary chores. Everything was in order for her to depart for the rest of the day. At the front door, she knelt down to scratch behind Tyrant's left ear. "Hold down the fort, sweetie," she said lightly. "I'll be back before you know it."

The next place she went to was to a salon. She had previously made the appointment just for a simple shampoo and manicure, but she asked to have her hair styled as well. The stylist agreed only because her next appointment had canceled on her. By the time she exited, Claire's long red locks had been curled into ringlets. She hoped it would not only impress Elliott but the visiting CEO as well.

She arrived at the banquet hall almost two hours ahead of schedule. The first thing she did was change into the light blue, modestly cut gown she'd packed in a garment bag. The second was to check in with the catering staff and make sure that the ingredients for Excella's meal were accounted for.

She and the other staff members from Terra Save were arranging the floral centerpieces on each table when Elliott shyly walked in. She thanked God that her gossipy co-worker Amy was on vacation for the weekend. Claire met his gaze from across the room, giving him a warm reassuring smile. They came face to face in the middle of the hall. "You look beautiful," he said.

She blushed. "Thank you. Hope you didn't have any trouble finding the address."

He smirked. "That's what Mapquest is for." He looked around, taking in the rustic decor. "Pretty nice place for being out in the middle of nowhere."

"That it is. My company's hosted several events here over the years. I've always found something very inviting about this place."

Elliott nodded, then asked if she could show him where he'd be working. Claire led him to the stove in one corner of the kitchen. She'd informed the caterers of the change of plans. She'd chosen this spot so that Elliott wouldn't get in their way, and vice versa. Before leaving him to it, she stepped closer and whispered, "We'll get a chance to talk more later."

Claire swore that she was on pins and needles for the next half hour pending Excella's arrival. After the majority of the guests had entered and been seated, the CEO stepped through the front doors. Claire blinked upon setting eyes on Excella, gaining a new understanding of the latter's narcissism. Excella was dressed in an expensive looking sparking silver evening gown that was showing quite a bit of cleavage. The CEO could easily pass for a fashion model with her statuesque figure and the arrogant vibe she was putting off.

Claire stepped forward, reminding herself to be civil. "Miss Gionne," she said. "Glad you could make it. I'm Claire Redfield, the office supervisor for Terra Save."

Excella, unsmiling, gave a curt nod. The tone she used when she answered in a thick Italian accent made Claire want to punch her. "I'm well aware of who you are, Miss Redfield. You've made quite a name for yourself. I look forward to seeing if you live up to the hype."

Claire let out a breath to calm herself. Her gaze darted to the two people behind Excella. She guessed the man and woman in more casual attire had to be the CEO's bodyguards. Each of them were wearing leather jackets that may or may not be concealing weapons.

Since Excella didn't seem inclined to introduce either of her guards, Claire took the initiative. She addressed the two of them when she spoke next. "I don't foresee any problem this evening. I trust the two of you won't do anything unnecessary that will scare the rest of the guests."

The man, tall and muscular with unkempt red hair and a steely gaze, merely nodded. The brunette woman smiled faintly and said, "You don't need to worry about that."

Claire wasn't entirely reassured, but she said nothing. She was shortly escorting Excella into the dining room to show the CEO to her seat. Both of the guards would be watching from the front hall with the promise that they would stay largely out of sight.

The next two hours passed with little fanfare. Claire made a formal speech before the platters were brought out thanking everyone for their support. During the meal, she periodically threw glances towards Excella. It was impossible to tell if the CEO was enjoying her specially made meal. For the most part, Excella just plain looked bored.

Claire found an opportunity to duck out the back door as the banquet was winding down, anxious for some fresh air. "Why did she even bother coming here?" Claire said under her breath. She wrapped her shawl further around her shoulders to ward off the cold. Hearing the door open behind her, she turned to see Elliott stepping out.

"Hey," he said. "You okay?"

"I am. But I'm sorry our CEO isn't acting more appreciative. People who behave like that have always irritated me."

He smirked. "There's no pleasing everybody. I'm not going to let it bother me. It's not like we're going to be seeing her on a daily basis." He shifted his weight. "I just wish I had the opportunity to cook something for you."

That made her smile. "All in due time, Elliott. Thank you for helping out this evening."

"No problem."

Claire shuddered slightly from the chill in the air. Noticing this, he suggested they go back in. The banquet hall was nearly empty by this point. The few remaining Terra Save staff members and the caterers were cleaning up. She excused herself from Elliott, stating that she was going to change into a different set of clothes.

She had just tucked the dress back in its garment bag when she heard the restroom door open. Claire didn't think much of it and quickly got redressed in her street clothes before exiting the stall. She wasn't expecting to see the CEO's female bodyguard washing her hands. Claire hesitated upon seeing the other woman, then said, "I didn't think Excella was still here."

The bodyguard looked up, meeting Claire's eyes via the mirror. "She's not, actually. She left several minutes ago along with my partner." The brunette turned off the sink, turning to look at Claire when the redhead stepped up beside her. "Allow me to congratulate you on her behalf. I know Excella's too stuck up to say so herself. She may pay me, but just between you and me, she can be a real bitch to work for."

Claire set the garment bag and her purse on the counter. "Thank you. I think." She turned on the sink in front of her, reaching for the soap dispenser. She was soon given the impression that the brunette was very much the chatty type. The latter was probably being more talkative only because her boss wasn't around.

"You're welcome. And might I say, I love the lipstick you're wearing. What shade is that?"

That question totally threw Claire. She never typically paid attention to makeup labels. "I'm not sure. But it's in my purse. Give me a few seconds."

Claire took the time to wash and then dry her hands before digging through the purse. She found the lipstick tube in no time, turning the label side up.

The brunette leaned in to look. "Softsilver red from Revlon," she read aloud. "Not an easy one to remember."

Claire was feeling generous. "I could write it down for you."

The brunette looked at her with wide delighted eyes. "Really? Thanks!"

Claire chuckled. Finding a notepad and pen was more difficult. Claire had to remove several objects from her purse to get at them. She copied the lipstick name down quickly, handing the sheet of paper to her companion. "So, fashionista and a bodyguard, huh?"

The brunette cocked her head to one side. "There's no reason why one can't look good _and_ kick ass." She extended her hand. "My name's Jessica, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Claire said, shaking Jessica's hand. She reminded herself that Elliott was waiting or she could easily have kept talking with the brunette. She explained as much to Jessica and the latter simply nodded in response.

"Take care," Jessica said. "And, given how closely my company is affiliated with yours, maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Claire smiled at that. In seconds, she was walking back into the banquet hall. When she saw Elliott sitting at one of the tables with a half-empty bottle of red wine and two empty glasses, she had to laugh. Stepping closer, she said, "This seems a little presumptuous of you."

"Maybe so," he said. "But it seemed a shame to let it go to waste." He poured some of the wine into his glass, then raised it. "A toast to the fact that the evening went smoothly like you wanted."

Claire shrugged, walking over and seating herself across from him. She poured a glass as well. "Why not? But the hall's only been booked for five hours. I imagine the owners will be kicking us out soon."

He nodded. "Then let's make the most of it." He clinked his glass against hers, and they both took sips. When he set down his glass, he tentatively reached for her hand. He looked relieved when she didn't pull away as his fingers brushed hers. "Allow me to make another toast. To many more evenings spent enjoying each other's company."

"I think I'd like that."

As Claire had predicted, she and Elliott were only given several minutes to sit and relax. However, they did make a plan to talk a bit more outside. They poured the remainder of the wine in their glasses down the kitchen drain before exiting the building, taking the bottle with them.

Claire thanked her staff for a job well done and wished them each a safe drive home. She said she'd see the majority of them on Monday. After setting her belongings in her car, she went to sit on the steps in front of the entrance next to Elliott. When he asked, she said that her flannel jacket was doing better at keeping her warm than the shawl.

He then asked if it was okay if he smoked. Claire hesitantly said she didn't mind. Even though she had seen him smoking when they first met, she had thought that it was just a one-time thing. She guessed he had been making an effort not to during their subsequent encounters.

Elliott took a long drag on the cigarette after lighting up. "Bad habit, I know. I've been trying to quit," he said offhandedly. He turned his head away while he exhaled, then focused back on her. "I don't think I've asked what your favorite food is."

"Pasta. Angel hair or penne with Alfredo, specifically. You?"

"Either seafood or Italian, or both. I've developed quite a fondness for lobster pizza. Ever tried it?"

"Can't say that I have."

Elliott grinned. "Then you have to let me treat you sometime."

She nodded with a warm smile, then snapped alert when a car pulled up alongside the steps with the window rolled down. It was Garrett, one of the banquet hall's owners. "I'm getting ready to head out," Garrett called out to them. "Will you two be okay on your own?"

"We'll be fine. Thanks," Claire answered. "We won't be much longer."

Garrett accepted that, rolling up the window as he drove off. She sighed as she saw the vehicle disappear around the corner. Turning to Elliott, she said, "Maybe that's our cue to leave. It's been a long day."

"True," Elliott agreed, checking his watch. "I promised my sister Katherine I'd come over early tomorrow to babysit Henry."

"That's a nice name. Your nephew, I presume?"

"No, Henry would be her husband." Claire looked at him with a start. Elliott's cheeky expression told her he was kidding.

Though she swatted at his arm, she said, "I guess I did walk into that one." She stood up, stretching to work out the kinks in her back. "How old is Henry by the way?"

"He'll be three next month. Who knows, maybe you can help me pick out a gift for him." Elliott walked over to a nearby granite trash can and carefully ground out the cigarette against the side of it.

At the same time, Claire was moving towards her car, wishing him a good night as she did so. She liked that they were making plans, but wasn't sure how she felt about the smoking. She hoped it was a habit that he would successfully break.

Claire was the first one to turn out of the lot. She was entertaining thoughts of soaking in a tub with vanilla flavored bath salts when she got home. She hadn't driven far before she saw someone standing on the side of the road, looking like they were trying to flag her down.

Claire eased the car to a stop, beyond curious when her headlights illuminated a familiar face. She hit the switch to lower the window, partially leaning out. "Jessica? I thought you'd be gone by now."

The brunette bodyguard stepped closer before answering. Looking embarrassed, she said, "I would be, but my car up and died on me! I called AAA, but they said it could be up to three hours! Any chance you could help me out?"

Claire nodded without hesitation, shutting off her engine and undoing her belt. As she exited the car, she wondered why Garrett hadn't stopped. There was only one direction to turn away from the banquet hall, so he had to have driven by.

Claire soon shrugged it off, reasoning that Jessica might still have been trying to get ahold of roadside assistance when Garrett passed her. The brunette was opening the car door to pop the hood when she stopped, looking at something behind Claire with wide eyes.

Claire turned to see Elliott's car coming to a halt some yards away. "It's okay," she said to Jessica. "He's a friend. Maybe he could help."

Jessica smirked. "Wow, two saviors for the price of one! Lucky me!" While Claire was filling Elliott in, the brunette opened the hood and secured it. Jessica's cell rang seconds later, and the brunette looked down at it in annoyance but still answered it.

Claire half listened to Jessica say, "Yeah? Don't start with me, Ray!" Realizing it was too dark to see, Claire went to grab a flashlight from her glove department, tuning out the sound of Jessica's voice as she did so. She was soon standing next to Elliott examining the engine. Claire was skilled enough in mechanics to identify basic problems, but nothing obvious was standing out.

Claire sighed. She didn't want to leave Jessica alone, but she also didn't want to linger here much longer than she had to. She looked at Elliott. "See anything?"

He shook his head. "Any ideas?"

Claire set her purse on the edge of the hood. "The owner couldn't have gotten far. Maybe he'd know someone who can get here quicker than AAA." She paused, puzzled when she didn't immediately spot her phone. She shone the flashlight into her purse, growing more anxious when she still didn't see her cell's familiar shape.

Jessica stepped back into view, apparently done with her call. "What's the verdict?" Jessica asked.

Claire told herself to play it cool though her fear was spiking. "Wish I could tell you." Claire paused. "Maybe you should try starting it again. See if the engine turns over."

Elliott unwittingly offered another helpful suggestion. "Or it could be the battery. I have some jumper cables in my car we could hook up first."

Jessica was silent for so long that Elliott interpreted it as consent. He turned away, starting for his vehicle.

Jessica shook her head, an annoyed expression coming to her face. "So much for keeping this simple."

Had Claire not been on edge, she wouldn't have reacted as quickly as she did when Jessica's hand inched towards the waistband of her jeans. Claire grabbed hold of the brunette's wrist, simultaneously twisting the latter around to get her in a chokehold.

Jessica ducked to avoid Claire's grip. The brunette then twisted back so she was facing Claire, one hand curled into a claw-like shape.

Claire had to release Jessica and dart backwards to avoid the palm-strike aimed at her face. The brunette was, fortunately, thrown off balance as a result. Claire seized the opportunity to grab hold of the firearm that Jessica had been going for.

Elliott had to be pretty shocked when he realized Claire had a 9mm Browning to Jessica's head. The whole altercation had taken mere seconds, after all. Claire backed up a step, stilling her breath. "Elliott," Claire said aloud. "Get in your car, and start driving!"

Jessica held her hands up in what appeared to be a defensive gesture. The smug smile on her face got under Claire's skin like nothing else. Too late, Claire heard the sound of a second gun being cocked behind her. The redhead shifted her stance to keep Jessica in sight while also looking at Elliott.

Claire cursed under her breath when she saw Jessica's fellow bodyguard, the steely-eyed man, was still present. And with a Glock pistol aimed at Elliott to boot. The message was pretty clear, but the unnamed man stated the obvious anyway. "Drop it," he said to Claire.

Claire loosened her grip on the Browning, allowing Jessica to take it back. The brunette looked towards her partner for a second. "Thank you, Raymond," Jessica said.

Poor Elliott had to be beyond confused. Claire pitied him in spite of being scared to death. "Please," Elliott said. "If it's money you people want, you can have it. Just let us go."

Jessica cocked her head to one side. "Given that Ray and I were contracted to grab Miss Redfield, letting her go would defeat the purpose. Sorry to tell you that you've just become collateral damage, sweetie. Assuming that's what the boss determines." Jessica pulled out her phone, averting her gaze only long enough to punch in a number. Whoever she was calling, it didn't take them long to pick up. "It's me. We have the girl in custody, but she's not alone. A guy friend of hers showed up, knows our faces and names. Orders?"

Claire waited with bated breath, fearful for Elliott. She didn't know what these people could possibly want with her, but the odds of him getting out of this situation alive weren't looking good.

Jessica was silent for a painfully long while before saying, "Understood." She looked at Elliott with a devilish smile, raising her weapon. Her next words, however, demonstrated that she was just toying with him. "Guess it's your lucky day, sweetie. Boss has decided you get to live for now." Jessica shifted her gaze slightly. "Raymond, if you will."

Claire turned in time to see Raymond strike the back of Elliott's head with the pistol's hilt. Elliott crumpled to the ground instantly, unconscious if not dazed. Before Claire could turn back around, a cloth had been placed over her nose and mouth. The redhead struggled for a bit before the edges of her vision began to blur.

Claire started to feel faint just seconds later. Chloroform, she guessed. It had to be. She fought to stay conscious but failed. The last thing she was aware of was being shoved into the backseat of Jessica's car before the darkness claimed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Author's notes - The chapter that some of you have been waiting for. Enjoy!_

Chapter Six

Of all the locations that Claire expected to wake up in, the interior of a steel cargo container wasn't one of them. Nor did she expect to find herself lying on a plush queen-sized mattress of all things. She rolled onto her side, groaning and putting one hand to her brow when her head spiked with pain. She waited for it to pass before staggering to her feet. She moved towards the doors, taking note of the light shining through the seam at the center. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed to be morning now.

"Don't bother trying to open it. That's the first thing I checked." Claire jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. She whirled around, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Elliott!" Claire took a step towards him, feeling dazed. "They took you too?"

"Seems that way." He looked up at her with an accusatory glare. "What the fuck have you gotten me into?"

"I don't know. Jessica, Raymond – I'd never seen them before last night."

His eyes narrowed. "Given how quickly you anticipated an attack, I find that hard to believe. You had Jessica disarmed in no time."

Claire sighed. It would be difficult to explain the email without giving him an extensive history lesson. "I knew something was wrong, Elliott. It's complicated." When he didn't respond, she turned and walked to the doors, testing them anyway. It was just as he'd said. They were locked. However, it was the scent that gave her some indication of their surroundings. She turned back towards him. "How are we near the ocean?"

"We were on a helicopter at some point." When she looked at him questionably, he said, "I regained consciousness during the night. Got clocked over the head again once our captors realized it." He shifted his weight. "Have you been out this whole time?"

She hesitantly nodded. "I believe so. They drugged me."

Elliott looked pissed. "Lucky you! At least you're getting the star treatment!"

She crossed her arms. "Hey! I've been taken against my will same as you! Don't you dare get snippy!"

"I'll be whatever the hell I want to be!" He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. When he spoke next, he sounded a little calmer. "God, Katherine must be worried sick by now."

His reference to his sibling made Claire think of hers. Chris was bound to go ballistic when he discovered she was gone. She sank into a seated position, hugging her legs to her chest and burying her face against her knees. Ironically, it was worry over her cat, Tyrant, being alone and potentially starving that caused her to break into tears.

He was silent for so long that it surprised her when he spoke. "It seemed Jessica didn't want any witnesses to your capture. I'm guessing that's why I'm here. That tells me that our captors aren't doing this for money. They're planning to hold on to us for a while."

She wiped at her eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been imprisoned." Voicing that made her start crying again when it brought up some bad memories.

Elliott eyed her warily. "Who the hell are you?"

"You tell me! You're the one who claimed to be good at reading people!"

He shook his head. "There is nothing about you that suggests you did time."

She scoffed. "I'm not a criminal." Deciding he needed an explanation, she said, "It was about a decade ago. Some of the top officials of Umbrella had me detained for breaking into one of their facilities. They sent me to a prison they reserved for punishing their own employees. A place called Rockfort Island. No trial, nothing."

"For trespassing in the office of a pharmaceutical company? Give me a break!"

"I know how it sounds, but it's the truth! Umbrella's founder, Oswell Spencer, had considered himself above the law for some time. He had gotten so good at cover-ups that his top scientists shared the same mindset. Umbrella's development of viral weaponry and genetically engineered creatures had been going on for over thirty years before it was exposed. They didn't care who they had to hurt or bribe to keep their secrets."

Elliott sighed. The news reports he had read about Umbrella had told of the genetic experimentation. He'd not known just how much control the company had wielded. "How long did they hold you?"

"Only a few days, before..." She hesitated, then cleared her throat. It would be better to simplify how she'd escaped. The truth was far too complicated. "Before my brother found me. I doubt I'll be so lucky this time."

Elliott tilted his head back, looking skyward. "That's just great!"

Claire didn't say anything further. She couldn't blame him for being angry. She didn't like the idea that her brother and friends would have no clue what happened to her. She imagined that Elliott's family would likewise go crazy not knowing.

Her thoughts eventually turned to last evening's events. She reasoned that Jessica must have taken her phone while Claire was writing down the lipstick name. It was unclear how Claire's e-mailer, RogueChild, had foreseen this possibility. _Keep track of your phone, and nothing bad will happen,_ Claire thought bitterly. _Couldn't your message have been more helpful?_

She was wondering what she could have done differently when someone banged on the container from the outside. Claire winced as the noise thundered around her. Elliott snapped alert, looking towards the doors with wide eyes. "Jesus!" he said.

Claire barely heard Jessica's voice over the ringing in her ears. "Back away from the door, or it stays closed!"

Claire climbed to her feet. Though she didn't much like the idea, there was no point in refusing the demand. She didn't know how Jessica knew she'd moved to the opposite end of the container. The lock was disengaged and the door was opened in seconds.

Claire blinked several times when the bright sunlight trickled in. Once her eyes adjusted enough to see Jessica, Claire's gaze narrowed. After the brunette informed both captives that they were being allowed a breakfast and restroom break, Claire took a step forward. Now might be the best time to get some answers.

"Who hired you, Jessica? What does your boss want with me?"

"You'll find out the answer to both in due time," Jessica said with a smirk. "I will say that the boss is very anxious to see you again. That's all the clues you'll get, Miss Redfield." Jessica stepped back as Claire and Elliott approached the door. They saw that Raymond was nearby when they stepped out. If either captive was entertaining thoughts of overpowering Jessica, Raymond's presence dissuaded the idea.

Claire's eyes darted back and forth as she and Elliott were ushered towards the right. They appeared to be aboard a freighter, but she couldn't determine much beyond that. There were multiple metal containers stacked four high obscuring her view of their surroundings. "Do I at least get to know where you're taking us? Which country?" Claire asked.

"You should already know the answer to that. Just think about it, sweetie."

Claire sighed. Questioning Jessica was probably pointless if the latter was going to be this vague. And Raymond, as near as Claire could tell, wasn't a big talker. The redhead resigned herself to playing the waiting game.

Claire and Elliott were separated to be taken to different restrooms. The cafeteria where they were reunited was very small and cramped, despite being virtually empty. It was hard for Claire to find her appetite with their captors watching. She had to remind herself that she didn't know when her next meal would be. She hoped the plate of dry toast, orange slices, and water would sustain her for however long.

Once they were done eating, Claire and Elliott were escorted back to the cargo container and locked inside. As she sat down on the mattress, she said, "So much for getting the star treatment."

Elliott scoffed at the sarcastic reply to his earlier statement. He remained standing, though he leaned against the wall opposite her. "This CEO, Excella Gionne, was the one who brought Jessica and Raymond. Any chance she could be the boss they're speaking of?"

Claire mulled this over and shook her head. "Excella and I haven't even interacted before last night. She'd have no reason to do this."

"Maybe that's what she wants you to think."

"Then we'll find out once we get to wherever we're going."

Elliott tilted his head to one side. "I don't know how you can be so complacent about this."

She looked up at him. "What do you want me to do, Elliott? Fight my way out? Even if I did, we're likely out at sea. Our only option to escape would be either a helicopter or a lifeboat. I can't fly, and we're not liable to get far with the latter. The best thing we can do is wait for an opportunity."

"Easy for you to say. They want you more than me, Claire! It's as Jessica said. I'm collateral damage. Odds are that I'm a dead man unless I get away from these people."

She blinked, hurt that he used the word 'I' instead of 'we'. Biting back tears, she quietly said, "I'm sorry, Elliott." She hated that she couldn't offer him any guarantees. Yet, she refused to take all the blame for this mess. Not when he'd been the one to initiate their fledgling relationship.

His next words and the hatred behind them still wounded her. "I wish I'd never met you!"

/*****

The next several days were much the same. Claire and Elliott were let out twice daily to eat and relieve themselves. If not for that, one or both of them would have gone stir crazy. Their captors always seemed to know when they were by the door. Elliott eventually reasoned that Jessica may be using some sort of thermal imaging device. When he and Claire were alone, they couldn't say a word to each other without it turning into an argument.

The tension between them was compounded by the fact that they were denied the right to shower. The smell eventually caused them to keep their distance from each other. At least, as much as the confined space would allow. If the stink bothered Jessica or Raymond, neither of them cared to comment on it.

By Claire's count, four days had gone by before the routine changed. Prior to Jessica's arrival, Claire was laying on her side on the mattress, tear tracks staining the right side of her face. Her thoughts were on Chris and how he was handling her disappearance. He had to have visited her apartment by now. She wondered if any clues had been left that would enable him to find her.

Claire wiped at her face and sat up when she heard the lock disengage. Elliott was next to her in an instant. Claire glanced sideways at him to see that he looked antsy. She didn't question it for two reasons. He had been getting increasingly restless during their time together. And she feared that it would start another fight if she said something.

Jessica greeted them with a cheerful smile when they stepped out. Raymond was as stoic and quiet as ever. "Good news," the brunette said. "We're about to reach port. The boss expects to see both of you at your best. We'll be escorting you to adjacent state rooms downstairs where you can freshen up. You'll both be provided fresh clothes as well."

Claire scowled. "I'll stick with what I'm wearing."

Jessica looked amused. "Not an option, sweetie." She gestured for them to start moving.

Once they were in motion, Elliott spoke up. "How about a smoke? I'd say I've gone without one long enough."

"Hmm, going through a little nicotine withdrawal, are we?" Jessica purred. "Sorry we can't oblige you. I imagine kicking the habit is going to be a bitch."

"If I'll be dead in a few hours, what does it matter?"

"Who said anything about killing you, sweetie? If that's what the boss wanted, you'd be long gone by now."

"How comforting."

Claire had known that Elliott was going through withdrawal. He had said once or twice during their captivity that he would kill for a cigarette. He must be pretty desperate to be asking their captors. Until she heard Jessica belittling him, Claire couldn't bring herself to feel sympathetic.

The stateroom that Claire entered looked very cozy and inviting. She didn't linger to soak it all in. Instead, she quickly stripped off her grungy clothes and adjusted the shower knobs to the desired temperature. She swore that nothing had ever felt so wonderful as the hot water sluiced over her. She took her time cleaning up, relishing every second of the luxury she would otherwise have taken for granted.

Claire sighed when she twisted the knobs to turn off the shower. She wasn't surprised to see her soiled clothes were gone when she stepped out into the bedroom. In their place was a blue and white flower print summer dress and brown sandals. She was, however, startled to find a bra in her size. She didn't want to think about how Jessica had determined that. She grudgingly got redressed and stepped back into the corridor.

Elliott didn't look happy either in the camouflage t-shirt, black denim shorts, and matching sandals he'd apparently been given. He and Claire remained silent as they were escorted back to the deck of the ship.

The harbor wasn't at all what Claire expected. It was surrounded by cliffs on three sides and appeared completely secluded. As she and Elliott traversed a metal walkway leading from the docks, she didn't see any workers so much as milling about.

She and Elliott had to climb quite a few staircases before finally coming to a set of doors built into the mountain. When Jessica punched in a series of numbers on a nearby keypad, Claire was surprised when the open doors yielded an elevator. It must have cost a fortune to install a shaft in this location.

Claire noted that there were buttons for ten floors, six of them labeled as sub-levels. Jessica punched the one for the ground floor, and the elevator began a slow descent. When the doors slid open again, Claire and Elliott were ordered to get out.

The room that the captives stepped into was surprisingly archaic. It looked much more like a stone temple than a high-tech facility. Claire was marveling over it when Elliott abruptly said, "You're not coming?"

Claire turned, surprised to see that Jessica and Raymond were still within the elevator. "This is where we part ways, sweetie," Jessica said. "Have fun exploring until the boss gets here."

"Wait a minute!" Elliott took a step towards the elevator, stopping when Jessica pointed her Browning pistol at him. He and Claire watched the doors close without a word. Once their captors were gone, he moved towards the wall and soon growled in frustration. "There's no call button!" he said to Claire.

"Of course not. That would be too simple." She turned to survey their surroundings. She soon moved to the balcony overlooking an open area. Apart from the pillars lining the length of the balcony, she could see another door on the lower level opposite them.

Claire took her time descending one of the two curved staircases from the balcony. Elliott had rushed down ahead of her and was checking the other door. Even from a distance, she could see an electronic keypad next to this entry point. There was no escaping that way.

Elliott turned towards her. His eyes lit up when he spotted a third door sandwiched between the two staircases. As she expected, it too could not be opened. He growled again, burying his head in his hands. "There has to be a way out!"

Claire didn't like the idea that they were stuck. Unlike him, she was determined to keep a level head. "They wouldn't have left us alone if it were that simple."

Her words must have struck a nerve. Elliott looked so furious when he moved towards her that Claire took a few steps backwards up the staircase. He stopped at the base of the stairs, glaring up at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled. "You haven't been fighting one bit to try to get out of this mess! Do you even care whether you live or die?"

Her gaze hardened. "Of course I care! Do you honestly think you're the only one who's worried about that?"

"You sure haven't been acting like it!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I haven't been freaking out as much as you have! That doesn't mean I'm heartless!"

Elliott looked prepared to answer when his eyes suddenly darted upwards. Before Claire could register that something had drawn his attention, she heard someone speak behind her. She hadn't even heard the elevator doors open. The cold but still velvety tone was all too familiar. "Miss Redfield's assessment of her character is correct."

That voice was enough to send chills down her spine. _Not him!_ _Anyone but him!_ She didn't want to look. But she knew that she couldn't ignore who was behind her and hope he vanished. Steeling herself, Claire slowly turned. A rare smile was on Wesker's face when her gaze landed on him. He hadn't changed from the last time she had seen him eight years ago. Immaculate blond hair smoothed back with gel, dark sunglasses to hide his eyes, and a black leather outfit seemed to be his consistent pattern. Take away the shades, and anyone would see him as a monster in human form.

Wesker addressed her directly with a pet name she remembered him using from their last encounter. Personally, she hated the moniker. "Welcome, dearheart. Our reunion is long overdue."

_Author's Notes - I know that there as a call button for the elevator seen in the Monarch Room in RE5, but, for the sake of argument, I'm going to say it wasn't present three years earlier. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next one out as soon as possible._


	8. Chapter 8

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Author's notes: For those of you who may be unfamiliar with it, the events of the Anime film, RE: Degeneration, are heavily referenced in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy the continuation._

Chapter Seven

"I must say, you are looking lovelier than ever. The years have been kind," Wesker said as he descended the stairs towards her.

Claire wanted to back away from him, but couldn't make her legs obey. Nor could she avert her gaze. She began trembling as he approached. Her voice was equally shaky when she spoke. "What do you want with me?" She hoped her reaction was enough to make Elliott stay quiet and stay put.

Wesker stopped a few steps away from her. "No need to be afraid, dearheart. I have no intention of physically harming you."

She wasn't reassured. "Then, why?"

His head tilted downwards a notch. The reflective lenses on his aviator shades showed her just how scared she was. "If you're asking why I had you brought here, you're in for quite a tale, Miss Redfield."

The sound of Elliott's raised voice made her jump. She tore her gaze from Wesker to look at her companion at the base of the stairs. "Not really interested in stories!"

Claire imagined that a grimace replaced the smile on Wesker's face. She warned Elliott. "Don't! Making him angry is not a good idea!"

Elliott scowled. "I don't give a shi..."

Neither she nor Elliott even saw Wesker take a step. The latter was just suddenly at the bottom of the staircase, one hand clenched around Elliott's throat. Claire put one hand to the stone railing to steady herself. Even though she had seen it before, Wesker's ability to move at inhuman speeds still made her dizzy. Anyone witnessing it for the first time would mistakenly think Wesker capable of teleporting.

Ironically, seeing Elliott in trouble was all it took to banish the fear in her heart. Claire darted down the steps and tugged at Wesker's arm with no regard to the foolishness of it. "Leave him alone!" she said.

It was impossible to tell what Wesker was thinking about the bravado behind her words. He didn't even turn to look at her. To Elliott, he said, "You'd do well to heed Miss Redfield's advice."

Elliott started coughing when he was released, rubbing at his throat with one hand. Claire impulsively moved to his side. She put one hand to his shoulder in a protective gesture, but he shrugged her off.

Given the way Wesker tilted his head, it was clear he picked up on the show of animosity. He didn't comment on it, however. To Claire, he said, "Just so there's no confusion, I didn't have you brought here just to even some score with your dear brother. Truth be told, my interest in you had gradually waned ever since Rockfort Island. Until last year, that is."

One statement in particular caught Elliott's attention. Looking at Claire, he said, "Rockfort Island? That's where you said the Umbrella prison was, right? Where you were held?" She nodded.

Wesker went on as though Elliott hadn't spoken. "I'm aware, Miss Redfield, that you were instrumental in shutting down a second corrupt pharmaceutical company. Wilpharma."

Claire raised her head a notch. "So this is what exactly? Some sort of twisted revenge because I destroyed a company that was in your pocket?"

Wesker scoffed. "Hardly. Wilpharma's head researcher, Frederic Downing, was a colossal imbecile who was far too sloppy at covering his tracks. He deserved to get caught for trying to sell viral weaponry on the black market." Wesker shifted his weight. "I had nothing to do with Wilpharma or its employees until Tricell purchased what was left of their company."

Claire's eyes widened. "No. Tricell helped fund organizations to fight bioterroism. You can't be part of them."

"I can and I have. For three years now. My contact with upper-level Tricell employees is limited to Excella Gionne. Her grandmother is the one in charge of any and all funding. At least, of the funds she knows about," Wesker said. "I've contributed quite a bit of wealth under the table." He paused. "You know, for someone anxious to know why she's here, you are wasting a lot on time on frivolous topics."

She frowned at the insinuation that she shut up. Nevertheless, she gave a consenting nod. Elliott too remained quiet. The glance that she threw at him indicated he was trying to absorb everything being said.

"When my people were combing through the wreckage of Wilpharma's headquarters, they were surprised to find traces of blood in an undamaged part of the building. The control room, specifically," Wesker said. "I found out from the video footage that you were the last one in there, dearheart."

Claire looked downwards, drawn into the memory. Her lower leg throbbed even though the injury had long since healed.

She focused back on Wesker when the latter began speaking again. "I decided to have your blood analyzed on a whim. I truly didn't expect to find anything unusual. Let alone that Umbrella's most volatile compound, the G-Virus, had made its way into your veins." He stopped to adjust his sunglasses. "How you managed to avoid mutating is something I'd be quite interested in finding out the answer to."

"You're lying!"

"Even you aren't that naïve. Do you honestly think I would have gone to this much trouble just to tell a fib?"

"There's no way I could have gotten infected," she protested. "Especially not with the G-Virus. I've barely had any direct contact with it!"

"You may think that, but you were caught in an explosion at Wilpharma," Wesker said. "Infection would have been entirely possible under the circumstances."

Claire hesitated. She was terrified by the possibility that what he was saying was true. She had seen two people infected with this virus. Both had metamorphosed so much that they hadn't even been recognizable as human at the end. Why she was still normal was a mystery, if Wesker was to be believed.

She wasn't aware that Elliott had moved away from her until he spoke. "I don't even know who you are," he said to Wesker. "Or _her_, it seems. I'm not a part of this."

Claire lowered her gaze to hide the pain in her eyes. She didn't blame Elliott for wanting to negotiate for his own life, his own freedom. But she knew Wesker well enough to know he wouldn't be so merciful. And the last thing she wanted was to have an innocent's blood on her hands.

Wesker turned to look at Elliott. The former's words substantiated her beliefs. "I don't recall giving the impression that your future is open for debate. I will admit that your involvement was something I hadn't planned for. However, you'll serve a purpose nonetheless. I could always use another test subject."

She didn't wait to see what would Elliott's reaction would be. "No!" she said, stepping forward. "I'm not going to let you do this again!"

Wesker's expression was as inscrutable as ever. "Worried about our story on Rockfort Island repeating itself, are we?"

Knowing she'd lose her nerve if she stopped to think, she spoke hurriedly. "You don't get to go there! And you know I'll fight you every step of the way if anything happens to Elliott!"

The only sign that Wesker was intrigued was the way he cupped his chin in one hand. "It almost sounds as though you'd proposing a deal, dearheart."

Claire stood her ground. "Do we have one?"

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to see your brother's reaction to this conversation!" Wesker removed his shades and she heard Elliott gasp when he saw what the sunglasses had been hiding. As intimidated as Claire likewise was by the gold red eyes with reptilian-like pupils, she refused to give Wesker the satisfaction of showing her fear. "So long as you uphold your end, we have an agreement."

Elliott's reaction was to be expected. "What are you?" he said to Wesker.

"Someone who dislikes rude questions," their captor said. "Miss Redfield can fill you in on the rest, I'm sure." Wesker started for the stairs, beckoning them to follow. "For now, allow me to show the two of you where you'll be staying."

Wesker had some sort of remote control device to summon the elevator back. The trio were on their way to sub-level five within seconds. Claire found it fortunate that Elliott didn't dare put up a fight in the enclosed space.

The floor, such as it was, consisted of a long steel hallway with just three visible doors. Wesker spoke in an infuriatingly conversational tone as he led them to the second doorway. "I hope the accommodations are sufficient. I had this area specially built to house a single person. However, there is room enough for two."

"You can't be serious!" Elliott said. "You expect us to share quarters!"

Wesker's shades were back in place when he turned to face them. His expression was unreadable. Claire nevertheless got the impression that he was disappointed she wasn't the one arguing. She gave an inaudible sigh. If Wesker was going to be intent on testing her resolve, she'd have to watch her step.

"That is exactly what I expect," Wesker said. "I hardly have the time to construct suitable living quarters for a second person." He punched in a code on the keypad behind him without taking his gaze off them. A clicking sound was the only indication that the door was open.

Claire threw a quick glance around the main room. Wesker had gone all out with the furnishings. She had to admit that. If she hadn't know this was to be her prison, she would have felt right at home here. Once she and Elliott were sealed in, the emotional turmoil she had suppressed came rushing back. She quietly sat down on the plush brown sofa, hugged her legs to her chest, and had herself a good cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Resident Evil: Tangled Web

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter Eight

_Day_ _1 -_ _December_ _6,_ _2006_

Elliott at least had the decency to wait until Claire's tears ceased before he started in on her. "Do you want to tell me what the hell that was?"

Despite being tired and depressed, she still managed a sassy comeback. "You'll have to be more specific so I know what you're referring to." When he didn't answer right away, she said, "I'm an open book, Elliott. What's eating away at you the most?"

He rubbed at his face. "Who or what is this guy? Let's start there!"

Claire sighed. She shifted on the sofa to make herself more comfortable. "His name is Albert Wesker, and once upon a time, he was someone both my brother and I admired very much."

"You keep some very strange company then," Elliott said derisively.

She was too weary to argue. "His eyes weren't always like that. However, that didn't make him any less of a monster." She leaned her head against one hand. "My story, my brother's, even Wesker's – it all began back in a place called Raccoon City. Ours were just a handful of the many lives that were irrevocably changed by what happened there."

He started pacing. "Raccoon City? Isn't that the place that was wiped out by a nuclear missile?"

Claire nodded. "Once it got to the point that the city couldn't be saved, yes. One of Umbrella Corps.'s viruses that was capable of reanimating the dead got out, infected maybe ninety percent of the population. Any living person that got bit by one of the infected would themselves turn within a few hours at most. It spread too fast for it to be contained, or cured. As I understand it, Oswell Spencer was largely to blame for that outbreak."

Elliott hesitated. "This guy, Wesker... He indicated twice that he's at odds with your brother. What's the story there?"

"It's a long story, if you can bear with me." She shut her eyes momentarily. "My brother – Chris – used to be part of a special ops division of the Raccoon City Police Department. Paramilitary unit called Special Tactics and Rescue Services. S.T.A.R.S., for short. They were responsible for combating terrorist activity and handling the more violent criminals within the city limits. Twelve members total, divided into two separate teams."

She stopped when she caught Elliott yawning. "Hey! You're the one who wanted to hear this!"

"I didn't ask for you to make it boring!"

Claire got to her feet. "Fine! If you're going to be an ass, then we're done." She turned away, her gaze panning the room.

Elliott came up behind her, angrily gripping her by the shoulder. She barely heard him saying not to walk away from him before instinct kicked in. She jabbed her elbow into his side and ground her heel into his foot in one fluid motion. When his grip loosened, she spun to face him. A hit to the groin was enough to drop him.

She was unable to keep her anguish out of her voice. "I am not going to put up with your bullshit anymore, Elliott!" she said. "I've just had my life turned upside down! I'm tired and scared and I don't know if I'll ever see Chris or my friends again! And in case you didn't notice, I just made a deal with the devil to save your sorry life! Don't make me regret that!" She took a step back. "I'm not the one to blame for you being here!"

When she was certain he wouldn't answer, she turned away. It didn't take her long to survey their living space. It was spacious, just as Wesker had said, decorated and painted in shades of lavender and red. In the main area was a fully stocked kitchen and a living room. No TV or computer, but there was a treadmill and a bookcase filled with romance, mystery, historical fiction, and poetry books. The refrigerator was filled to the brim with fruits, vegetables, meat products, milk, and juice. Loaves of bread and a spice rack sat on the counter with every jar imaginable, even spices that Claire had never heard of. Through adjoining doors, she found a bedroom, bathroom, and a pantry with a washer and dryer. A walk-in closet in the former yielded clothes that were suitable for either her or Elliott. At least Wesker had thought ahead on that aspect.

Claire returned to the main room, her exploration done. Elliott was currently staring into the open refrigerator and paying her no heed. The fact that the "apartment" was so welcoming depressed her. It definitely proved that Wesker had been planning this for a good long while. Even if she'd escaped his grasp at the fundraiser, it was now apparent that he would have waited for another opportunity.

She was pulled from her musings by the clattering of dishes. She looked over to see that Elliott was putting together a corned beef sandwich for himself. "I wouldn't advise eating anything that he provided," she blurted out.

"Well, I don't relish the thought of starving to death," Elliott said. "Besides, tainted food is the least of my worries." He looked at her. "Tell me about this G-Virus. Is it contagious?"

"Relax, you're safe," she said bitterly. "If I ever start mutating, you'd be in greater danger of getting killed by me than actually catching something. Although since I'm still myself after a year, the odds of me changing are slim at best. In all other cases, transformation took place within minutes of exposure to the virus." She sighed. "And that's all assuming that Wesker is even telling the truth."

Elliott took a bite of the sandwich. "So it's not the same virus that destroyed Raccoon City?" Claire hesitated before shaking her head. He picked up on her uncertainty. "It's a simple yes or no question," he pointed out. "What's difficult about that?"

She sighed. "Because technically, the G-Virus was an indirect cause of the outbreak. If you want details, it's going to be a long, potentially boring story."

"I'll pass... How many mutagens did Umbrella create?"

Claire felt her weariness returning. She leaned against the wall behind her. "Three that I know about. Maybe four. I'm not sure who manufactured the virus that made Wesker what he is, but he's always been in a league of his own. Neither Chris nor myself have ever encountered anyone else like him."

Elliott was silent for a long moment. "I have to ask. Was there something between you and Wesker?"

Her eyes widened. "No, of course not!"

"Then why does he keep calling you dearheart?"

"I don't know. Seems to be his favorite name for me though. I certainly didn't do anything to invite it."

"Okay, I'll buy that. Now, how about telling me what happened between you and him on Rockfort Island?"

The mention of the island elicited some painful memories she didn't want to delve into right now. "Talking about that is going to make me feel worse than I already do. I'll tell you another time."

"He hurt someone you cared about, didn't he?" Elliott pressed.

To keep from crying, Claire bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She wordlessly nodded and was thankful when he said nothing further on the subject.

He finished his sandwich and went to set the plate in the sink. He stood there for a long while before speaking. "I keep hoping I'll wake up and find this is all a bad dream."

She grabbed a Kleenex to dab at her lower lip. "Me too," she said. "Granted, I've been through this before, but this time feels different." She looked towards the door. "He planned this too well. Even if Chris figures out who took us, odds are he wouldn't even begin to know where to look. I don't see a way out."

Elliott turned to face her, arms crossed. "If there is one, we'll find it." She looked at him in surprise. "You were right. I was being an ass. That was me going back to a place I swore I'd never revisit. I'm sorry. I'd like to call a truce on one condition. I need to know how you knew Jessica was a threat before she actually did anything."

Claire was curious about his third statement, but it was something she could question him about later. "The day we met, I got an email from someone calling themselves RogueChild. I don't know who this person is. But they sent an obscure warning telling me to keep track of my cellphone. They made references to S.T.A.R.S. and Raccoon City, or I wouldn't have taken it seriously." Claire told him about how Jessica had snagged the phone. "When I saw it was missing from my purse, I knew something was up."

Elliott shifted his weight, looking puzzled. "Such an email would have been more useful on the day of the banquet. Why would this RogueChild send it three days prior?"

She shrugged. "I don't think it would have made a difference either way. Jessica and Raymond ambushed us too well. It would have been impossible to get away from them. Even if I hadn't lost my phone, I wouldn't have been able to make a call for help under the circumstances." She rubbed at her eyes. "Now that I think about it, RogueChild could easily be Wesker. It would be just like that bastard to play some sick game with me."

Elliott looked ready to ask more when the main door opened with a loud hiss. Both captives turned to see Wesker stepping into the room, his arms folded casually. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Wesker said in a conversational tone. Looking at Claire, he added, "I trust you've had enough time to get settled, dearheart. I thought you may want to get comfortable before any tests were implemented."

Wesker's cavalier attitude made her sick. She had suspected that he would want to run a rudimentary examination on her. Every ounce of her wanted to be defiant. Looking at Elliott made her remember the bargain she'd struck and kept her quiet. After Wesker had drawn two vials of her blood and swabbed the inside of her cheek, he promptly left them alone again.

Once Wesker was gone, Claire stomped over to the couch. She grabbed one of the decorative throw pillows and pressed it to her face to muffle the screams that escaped her. Once she had calmed down, she became aware that Elliott's hand was lightly resting on her shoulder. She felt angry, tired, and numb when she looked over at him.

"You were right. He is a monster. I'm sorry that you had to agree to submit to him to keep me safe," Elliott said.

She nodded. "I don't know how long I'm going to endure this. It hasn't even been two hours, and I already feel like I'm going to crack."

"Then we have to help each other stay strong. He can't hold us indefinitely."

"God, do I hope you're right." She dropped the pillow, crossing her arms. "But we can't ignore what he's said either." Her gaze was serious when she turned to look at him. "If I ever start changing in any way, you're going to have to kill me. There has to be something in here you can use as a weapon."

Elliott looked hesitant, but he nodded nevertheless. "Let's hope it never comes to that."

_Author's Notes - Have fun trying to guess who RogueChild is; it's not Wesker. _

_Hope you all enjoyed this segment. if you haven't already, check out the poll on my profile page._


End file.
